The Inhalation and Exposure Assessment Facility Core is a combination of two previously independent facilities: The Exposure Technology and Assessment Facility and the Animal Inhalation Exposure Facility. The previously independent facilities were combined on the advice of the NIEHS Center?s External Advisory Committee. The objectives of integrating these facilities are to provide NIEHS Center researchers and other investigators with expert support services for the assessment of human exposures to toxicants, for the generation and characterization of controlled test atmospheres for human and animal exposure studies, and for inhalation exposure of animals. This Core is also used by Center researchers who require validated, controlled atmospheres for inhalation exposure experiments, instrument development, or instrument calibration. This shared facility also provides standard protocols, assistance with selection of instruments, record keeping, quality assurance and data analysis. Facility personnel also participate in community outreach by providing exposure assessment expertise. The Inhalation and Exposure Assessment Facility is extremely well equipped. The core also has a Mobile Air Monitoring van, which is a converted GM recreational vehicle that was donated to the Department of Environmental Medicine at the end of an EPA Cooperative Agreement. Current plans are to utilize this resource in community studies.